What would you do?
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: Booth and Bones are brought together after a phone call Bones receives from Parker in the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure: **_I don't own anybody from Bones. _

**_This is my first attempt at a Bones fic. I'm either gonna soar or burn with it. I know how it goes. _**

_This fiction is mostly based on the devotion Booth has toward his son, __and what he would do for his son. _

_One of those few calls that no bodies wants._

* * *

Her cell phone ringing, was what jerked Temperance Brennan out of her somewhat decent sleep. Grumbling, she snagged the evil device to see that it was 'Booth'. Sighing, she shot a glance over at the small clock on her night stand to see that it was barely two in the morning. Letting out a growl, she quickly flipped open her phone. "This better be life or death, Booth," she snapped, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Bones Lady..." a child's voice cried out through the phone, causing her to freeze what she was doing. Her mind quickly went back to what Booth had said he was gonna do over the weekend. He hadn't mentioned Parker at all, not even once.

"Parker?" she asked with a sniffle, as she flipped on the lamp next to her bed.

"Yeah," he replied back to her, in a very scared tone.

"Are you okay?" she asked, getting up out of her bed, and grabbing clothes. She knew that if he was in any trouble, she'd probably have to go in a hurry. She was quickly dressed in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. "Parker, honey, you have to talk to me..."

"My mommy's hurt," he said softly, causing her to pause. "She not waking up."

"Okay, honey, I'm gonna get your daddy," she said, as she grabbed onto some cash, and her keys, and was out the door before it closed behind her. In record time she was at Booth's apartment. "Please let him be home." She banged on his apartment door while chattering with Parker about random things. "Come on Booth, wake up!" She was about to pound on the door again, when the door opened to reveal a half dressed Booth. "Thank God, you're here." She slipped inside before he could say anything.

"Bones?" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes as he followed her movements. "Not that I don't mind you being in my place at two something in morning, but I do have to ask. What are you doing here?"

"We have a problem," she replied turning to face him. He then saw that she was clutching her phone so hard that her knuckles were almost white.

"Bones?" He moved closer to her, and reached for the phone. "What's going on?"

Bones took the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker phone. "Parker, you still there?" she asked, glancing up at Booth, and holding her breath at the same time.

"I'm still here, Bones lady," Parker whispered into the phone. "Did you find my Daddy?"

"Parker?" Booth said, coming toward Bones' side. "Are you okay?" His eyes connected with Bones for a moment. "Parker, where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's hurt," he replied, only to be cut off with a fit of coughing. "Dr. Bones, I don't feel so good."

Bones quickly looked up in somewhat fear at Booth. "Ah, honey, you're gonna be fine, you're Daddy's gonna find you." She shot Booth a look as if to say something encouraging to his son. "Right 'Daddy'?"

"Yeah, don't worry, bud we'll fine you." He then went over to his jacket to began to look for his cell phone. "Where's my phone?"

"I got it Daddy," Parker replied. "I took it when I left."

"That makes sense now..." Booth said with a deep sigh, as he turned to look at Bones. "Okay, Parker, do you know where you're at?"

"No..." he said with a sniffle. "But the car is not okay...it's..." There was shuffling in the background. "Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Mommy!"

"Parker!" both Bones and Booth called out, trying to get the boy's attention, it was clear that he had dropped the phone. "Parker!!"

Bones shot a glance over at Booth. "What do we do now?"

* * *

**More to Come**

**Please Review**

**_Good or Bad_**

**_Thank you_**

**A/N:**

**Anybody got any good ideas for what happened... I maybe up to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another new chapter up for all you who have read and updated so far. Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update. A new job and a work schedule from a not so happy place just isn't playing nice on my brain. I'll try to update as best as I can. I have been able to coax my muse out of the dark damp hole she's been lurking in. So here for your reading enjoyment. A brand spanking chapter.**

* * *

Booth was nearly out of his mind, when they arrived at the Jeffersonian. The squints were all ready there and hard at work. "Relax, Booth," Brennan whispered to him, as she came up to his side and placed a hand on his arm. "They're the best, remember."

That got a weak smile from Booth as he gazed around the lab. "Yeah, I know, but this is my son, Bones," he whispered back. "If anything ever happened to him. I don't know what I would do."

"I think we all know that," she said, before heading off to see what all the others had gotten so far.

"Dr. Brennan," Zach called out to her, as soon as he spotted them both. "We were able to triangulate where Agent Booth's cell phone is at...or was at."

"What do you mean was?" Booth asked, glaring down at Zach.

Brennan shot Booth a look of her own, before pushing past him to look at what Zach was working on. "What you got, Zach?" she asked him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "The phone is dying isn't it. That's why you're losing the signal."

"Yeah, that's what Jack and I figured," Zack replied, pointed to the screen. "We got it narrowed down to a forty mile area. Hodgins is going through the noises right now with Angela trying to figure out if he can narrow it down by background noises."

"Wow," Booth muttered, causing them to turn to look at him. "I really don't give you guys enough credit half the time."

"No you don't," a sweet voice called out from behind him, causing him to spin around to face Angela. She handed him over a sketch book. "I thought you could use an up to date picture of your son."

"I have one, Angela," he pointed out as he shot a glance down at the book and froze. "How did you get these?"

"Duh, dude, it's Angela," Hodgins replied coming up to their sides. "As for what I figured out from what I got from the cell phone recording. I'm guessing they're close to a river or some source of water area. Might have fallen off a bridge. Could be how the car 'is broken'."

All the grown-ups winced at that reference and shot a glance over at Booth. "Thanks guys," he said, as he took up the book. "I'll keep you all informed." He then took off for the door.

The squints shot Brennan a look and then looked after Booth. "Booth, wait up!" she called after him, quickly grabbing onto her jacket before rushing after him. "I'm in this even if you don't want me. I want to see this through."

"That's fine by me," he said, as he held the door open for her and she walked through. He shot the others squints a look and mouthed: 'thank you', before following Bones outside.

"So where do we go from here?" Brennan asked, as she looked down at the map of where Parker might be at Zach had printed out for her. "Forty square miles is a large area."

"Well we're lucky that we have the squints and my buddies to help us out to narrow that down a bit..." He took the map from her and began to scan it. "There are only a few creeks and rivers though." He pointed to a few of them. "We can start there and see what the others come up with."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, it does." They then got in and started off. "Don't worry about Parker, Booth. He's gonna be fine."

"You keep saying that Bones. You don't think he's going to make it. Do you?"

"I do, he's your son."

"You don't think Rebecca's going to make it though..." He turned onto oncoming traffic and took off in the direction that they needed to go.

Bones bit back her first response. "Without knowing the damage of her wounds, I couldn't possible tell you, Booth. I know that you care about her more than you let on most times."

"She's the mother of my son. I will always care about her. Even though she hurt me, Bones."

"I know." Brennan looked out the window at the moving landscape. "I know." There were just some things that even people who didn't get everything knew.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review if you want.**

**Thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a role...another brand spanking new chapter. I just wanted to thank all those who have read and reviewed so far. You guys are the best. Thank you so much. These stories that I've written so far...are for you. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Brennan's phone rang about five minutes into the car ride, causing her to jerk from her trance and she quickly answered it. "Brennan," she said without thinking, shooting a glance over at Booth, to see that he was both driving and studying the map at the same time. It was amazing to watch him multi-task, somewhat shocked her at times.

"The phone's back on," Zach said, causing her to look back at Booth. She reached out and touched his arm, as she flipped her phone to speaker, so that both could listen. "And we were able to narrow it down to about a twenty mile area."

"That's great, Zach!" Booth shot her a look as he turned onto a dirt road, sending her back against her seat. "Can you narrow it down anymore? Or give us a direction to go?"

"Well, you're almost on it, actually," Hodgins voice called out through the phone causing both to them to freeze. "A few yards at tops, or a mile."

"Thanks, Hodgins!" Brennan set the phone on the dash board as she began to scan out the window. Looking for any sign of foul road conditions. Catching a site of a bent metal road guard. She grabbed onto Booth's coat. "Booth, there." He quickly put the SUV into park and they got out. It had began to drizzle and the ground was somewhat mucky. "Oh, this is fun."

"Careful, Bones," Booth replied, as he came up to her side. "I don't want you to get hurt as well."

"I'll be careful," she told him, as they made their way to the guard rail and looked over. Brennan caught what looked to be reflecters in off cast of the SUVs head lights, but wasn't sure of it. "Booth!" She pointed in the direction she thought she made have seen it. "There I think! You got flash lights?"

"Yeah, in the car." He moved to get them and returned back to her side with them. She flicked on hers and shown it down into the deep ditch, which could have been classified almost as a gully. Booth whistled. "That's a long way down."

"There!" She caught what appeared to be a fender. "There's the car..."

"Okay." Booth had already began to pull off most of his outer clothing and set it on the metal guard. "Stay here. I'm going to go down and check it out."

"And if she's hurt, how will you be able to see how bad?" Brennan asked, as she glared at him. "What happens if you get hurt? Parker needs both parents. Let me go. I know I can do it."

Booth shot a glance back at the car and then frown. "There's no way I'm letting you go down there. If anything happened to you..."

"You and the squints would have a huge fight." She shot him a smile as she stood up on her tip-toes and gently kissed him. "Booth, you have to let me grow up sometimes. Even Angela thinks so." She then turned and carefully began to make her way over the safety guard. "Just don't like laugh if I fall."

"If you fall, I'm coming after you," he said, grabbing onto her arm to steady her. "Bones, I should go."

"Any other time, you can, but not right now. I have the medical training, I'm the only able to tell the others how badly Rebecca's hurt." She patted her pocket only to freeze. "My phone's in the car."

"I'll get it, but you don't go until you got it." He quickly retrieved it and slipped it into her pocket. He then took up her face in his hands. "Bones, you do anything stupid. And I'll most likely never forgive myself."

"Truly noted, Agent Booth," she said with a small smile. She then turned and began to climb down the side of the ditch. "Don't worry. It's nothing." She then lost her footing and slid down the majority of the ditch.

"Bones!" Booth called after her, as he came to the lip to look down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she called back to him, wishing that it wasn't drizzling and it wasn't muddy. She quickly picked herself up and moving toward where the car was. She quickly was at it. She soon found herself up to the ankles in water. "Oh, joy." She bent down and peered inside. "Parker?"

"Bones Lady!" Parker's voice called from the back of the car causing her to smile, as she gently tried to pry one of the back doors open and got it open. She then hunched down to find a very dirty and scared looking Parker. He had a few bruises and scratches on his face, but other than that, to her first look, he didn't look all that badly hurt. "You came!" He rushed forward and flung his arms around her. He let out a small hiss, as he put a hand on his stomach, toward where some ribs were located. "Owie..."

"Easy, Parker," Bones whispered to him, as she gently moved aside his hand and touched him. She felt him winced under her gently movements and automatically knew what he had done. "You're gonna be okay. You just got some bruised ribs. Other than that, you'll be fine."

"What about Mommy?" Parker asked, as he turned toward the front of the car. There was clear fear in both his voice and in his eyes. "I couldn't wake her up anymore."

"Why don't I see what I can do?" Bones replied, as she moved past him to check on Rebecca. Moving through the small space that seperated the two front seats, she slid along the roof to come face to face with Rebecca who was lying flat on the roof. Apparently either she hadn't been wearing a seat belt or it had failed on her. Glancing up, Bones saw blood on the cracked windshield and winced. She shot a glance at Parker and shot him a soft smile. It was best not to panic or think of the worse yet for his sake.

She quickly pulled the flashlight out of her pocket and turned it gently onto Rebecca's face. The sight she saw, wasn't a good one. Rebecca's face was swollen beyond recognition. She had a split lip and a cut in the middle of her forehead where she had hit the windshield. Taking a deep breath, Bones began to check out her vitals. Her eyes didn't follow the light as she moved it back and forth, nor did she respond when she shook her. It wasn't looking all that best for Rebecca. She felt for a pulse and found a very, very weak one. She probably slipped into an unconsious state from all the head trama and blood lost. She needed to get to a hospital quick. The cold air was the only thing saving her right now.

Slipping back through, and taking Parker with her. Bones quickly grabbed onto her phone. She quickly dialed Angela. "Ang, we found her. I need an ambulance sent to the location that Hodgins' gave us," she told her. "And probably a rescue squad. It's gonna be a fun trip to get her up to the street."

"Okay, sweetie," Angela replied, as she went to call in the information.

"Bones Lady," Parker asked her, causing her to look down at him. "Is my Daddy okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, Parker," she said, picking him up, a thing that she normally didn't do. "He just was worried about you and your mum."

Parker chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You say mommy funny, Bones Lady."

"I guess I do, but come on, let's go see your daddy."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**TBC**

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**I know a very belated update. I've been super busy. Hopefully since it's summer I can write more. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this stories are really for you.**

* * *

Booth yanked both Parker and Bones to him when they both were to safety. "Booth," Temperance muttered, as she moved back away from them. "I'm gonna make sure that they get her to you know . . . " She slowly moved away from Parker and Booth, knowing that he needed some time with his son.

"Daddy, I'm fine," Parker replied, as Booth began a quick check on his son. "It's mommy you should worry about. She broke the car."

"Yeah, I see that," Booth replied, as his eyes drifted over to where the paramedics and other rescue officials were working on Parker's mother. He shifted so that Parker wouldn't have to see her. "So, you wanna tell me how mummy broke the car."

Parker's face fell. "Awe, not really," he said, as he shifted in his spot and glanced down at his dirty sneakers. "You'll get mad."

At that moment, Bones came back up to their side with a blanket. "Though that he could use this," she said softly and stopped short when she noticed Parker's body stance and the way that he was acting. "Is he okay?"

"He knows something he's not telling me," Booth replied, as he gently took a hold of Bones' arm and turned her back away from him. "He probably knows what happen and just doesn't want to tell me. I don't want to push him into telling me."

Bones shot him a look. "Don't look at me, Booth," she said, as she put a hand up. "I'm not good with kids, remember. I made the last one we encountered cry. Now that's like a bad thing in anyones book."

"But you and Parker got a connection, Bones," he replied softly, before taking a step toward her. "You just don't really see it."

"Bones lady," Parker called out, causing them to turn to face him. He looked lost at the moment and very alone. "Is my mum gonna be okay?"

Booth shot Bones an arched look and tried to hide a smirk but failed miserably. She simply elbowed him as she moved over to wrap the blanket around Parker. "We don't know yet, honey," she said, as she hunched down in front of him. "She was taken to the hospital to be taken care by doctors. They're gonna take good care of her."

Parker looked past Bones for a moment at his father. "We're not in trouble are we?" he asked, sounding afraid at the moment.

"No, honey," Bones answered, knowing that Booth would say, without even having to turn to face him. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was . . . " he cried out, before turning and fleeing.

"Parker!" both Bones and Booth snapped, as they both rushed after him. "Parker stop!"

He finally did next to the side rail, over looking where the car had gone over. Bones stepped back and let Booth go to his son. "Parker?" he reached out for his son only to have him rush past him to Bones. He wrapped his arms around her and let the tears finally come, along with the shakes. "Parker . . . "

"Booth," Bones warned him, as he came toward them. "He's been through a lot . . . " She glanced down at the young boy who was clutching to her like she was a life line in a storm. "He just is traumatized."

"I know that," he whispered to her, as he came up to her side, and simply stood close to her side, not really knowing what to do. They both knew that they had to go to the hospital, but they had to deal with Parker at the same time. "We need to get him into some warm clothing and some food into him."

"Why not take him back to your place?" Bones offered, as she glanced up at him. "A warm place that he knows, wouldn't be too terrifying to him. And it would be a safe neutral place."

"That sounds like a good enough idea," he said, as he gazed down at her. "We should really do that."

She moved closer to him. "I do know a thing or to, Booth," she whispered to him. "You would be surprised to know this."

He smiled at her, as he shot a glance down at Parker. "Come on, Buddy, we're going to go home."

Parker's face lit up at the idea of going home. "We're going home?" he asked, as he glanced up at Bones. "Is she coming to?" He tightened his arms around Bones as if the idea of letting her go and losing her was too hard to bear. "I don't wanna loose the Bones Lady . . . "

"You're not going to loose me, Parker," Bones replied, running a hand gently along his spine. "Because I'm coming with you and your daddy."

"Really!" Parker's face lit up. "Cool, I can show you my toys." For a few seconds the trauma that boy had face before vanished from his memory. "Then mum and I can . . . " His face fell as the memory started to come back and his face wiped around. "...show ya what we got . . . "

"Come on Parker," Bones whispered softly to him, as she took up his hand. "Come on." He allowed her to lead him away from the crash site. "You can tell me what happened you know."

"I don't wanna . . . " he replied softly, as he curled up into her side as he walked. "Daddy will be so mad at me." He glanced up at her. "I don't wanna hurt Daddy."

"I know," she replied, before shooting a glance back at Booth. She could see the mixed feelings running across his face and in his eyes as he tried to figure out all that had happened. He was torn with trying to help his son and figure out what happened.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A much waited for chapter...I'm sure, but not the one you want. Parker doesn't break down and tell you what happened, and we don't learn about an Update on Rebecca. I'm horrible, I'm a cliffie addict. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed...you guys are the reason I write...and write...and yada... huggles and cookies in the mail for you all.**_

* * *

Never in her entire life did Brennan feel out of place as she did with Booth and Parker. She didn't know what to say to either of them. Booth ushered them both into his apartment and shut the door behind them. Once inside, Parker took off from her side for the safety of his room.

Feeling lost and not knowing her place, she clutching her coat in her hands and turned to go. "Booth, I should . . . " she started as she turned to go only to have him catch her arm stopping her.

"Stay, please," he said gently, causing her to glance up into his eyes to see hurt and confusion there, mixed there in a whole lot other cocktails of emotions. He was on the verge of breaking down and she knew that he was clinging to her as his link to sanity and Parker. "For Parker . . . " And she knew that his soul cried out . . . _for me._

She shot him a soft smile, as she took his hand and lead him to the couch and gently pushed him down on it. He fell down on it with a plop and before she could even object to his actions, he pulled her down with him. "Booth," she said softly, as he pulled her into his arms. "You . . . "

"Shh . . . " he whispered to her, as he held her close, trying to calm his nerves, his minds, and get his raging emotions back in track. In all of his life he never felt this way before in all of his life. "I just need to . . . "

She nodded her head understanding what he needed and she laid her head back in the crock of his neck, relaxing in his arms. He didn't ask for much, just companionship, a buddy in a time of need. "I know . . . "

"How could this have happened?" his deep voice called out, causing her to arch her neck up to glance up at him. "They were fine just the other day. Parker was gonna come and visit and we were gonna come and see you."

"Shh . . . " she whispered as she reached up and traced a finger over his lips, silencing him. "It's best not to think too much into it. You'll learn the facts when the time comes."

"What will happen if she does die?" he whispered, causing her heart to stop. She had been thinking that once or twice already. It was a thought that most people didn't want to think. "What will happen to Parker?"

"Booth," she whispered, turning to face him. "You'll do what's right." She placed a hand on his chest, causing him to glance down at it. "You'll take care of him. You'd never abandon him, not for anything. You and I both know that."

"Yeah, I know, it's just . . . " he cut himself off, as he looked away.

"You don't want to think about the fact for that to happen Rebecca has to die," she pointed out. "I understand." She slid up closer to him. "I've been around death almost as much as you have Booth. It's not an easy thing to be around. Hopefully it won't come to it this time."

"And if it does, we'll figure it out . . . " The sound of glass breaking from the back of the apartment, caused Bones' head to snap around. "What was that?"

"Parker!" Booth replied, as he got to his feet and helped her to his. "Come on . . . " They made their way back to the end of the apartment where the bedrooms were. They found Parker sitting in the middle of shards of glass that used to be a picture frame. "Parker?" The young boy glanced up at him with tears in his eyes before trying to get up and winced as the glass cut through his muddy pants. "Stop, Parker!"

Bones shot a glance at Booth as she brushed past him and moved toward the quivering child and hunched down in front of him. "You okay, Parker?" she asked him, only to have him shake his head. "Yeah, I see that." She offered him a hand. "How about we go and get you cleaned up and maybe into some clean clothes, while your daddy cleans this up and maybe fixes us some grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Shaped like Sponge Bob?" Parker asked, as he glanced past Bones' shoulder to glance up at Booth. "Cause those are the best."

"Sure, buddy," Booth replied, as he watched as Parker went very carefully with Bones. She made extra care that he didn't step on any of the glass. After they were out of sight, Booth hunched down to examine the pictures and swore softly. He was afraid of what he found. They were pictures of Parker and Rebecca. He shot a glance at the closed bathroom door. "What happened, Parker?" He quickly cleaned up the glass and then headed to make the sandwiches.

While they were in the bathroom, Bones helped Parker up on the counter and pulled his pants up to reveal the nasty wound that he got. "So you want to tell me?" she asked softly, as she dug around for the first aid kit.

"What happened . . . " Parker started, as he glanced up at her, and then back into the mirror. He shook his head. "No . . . " He pulled his arms around himself. "You'll be mad. Just like Daddy."

"Parker, how would I be mad, just like Daddy?" she asked, as she bent down so that she could take care of his wounds and took notice of some faint wounds. She didn't ask him about them, but made a mental note to ask Booth about them later. "I not anything like your Daddy."

"Cause you like Daddy and he likes you . . . " Parker said with a sniffle, causing Bones to glance up at him. "Mommy knew it, that's why she was upset. She said something about Daddy banging Bones."

Bones quickly ducked her head to hid the instant blush that she knew was creeping up on her face. "Parker, do you know what that means?" she asked him, as she quickly put a bandage over his cut and then glanced up at him.

"Daddy's collecting bones?" he asked, as he glanced down at her handy work and shot her a smile, showing his appreciation that she had chosen power rangers. "I don't see why it's such a bad thing."

"Why don't we go get you some clean clothes and then go find some food," she said, as he hopped down from the counter. There was a lot more that she had to talk to Sealey Booth about than she had thought.

Booth glanced up the moment that Parker and Bones came into the kitchen. Parker was dressed in a dino shirt, a gift from Zach he thought and he shot Bones a smile as she came up to his side. "Hey," he greeted her. "Thanks for helping him."

"You're welcome, you'd be surprised as what your son told me," she whispered to him.

"Oh, really," he said, as he glanced over at Parker. "And Parker, what would that be."

"Mama was upset that you were bag'ng bones," Parker said, before taking a sip of the juice that Bones set in front of him. Booth almost spit out his own drink and he shot a glance at Bones. "I yelled at her and then we went off the road." Both adults turned to glance at Parker. "What?"

* * *

**A/N; Dino shirt...so cute...**

**More to come...I promise...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know a majority of you are gonna jump on me for not having this updated as quick as I possibly could. But personal stuff interviend with my writting._**

**_Poor Parker...he's so lost and confused._**

**_And a quick note, if anybody thinks of a great outcome for Rebecca, let me know._**

* * *

"What?" Bones asked Parker, trying very hardly to think that he had just said the words wrong. "What happened?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Booth freeze. She had never seen him freeze before, in all the while she had known him. They had been through a lot, but he had never been this way.

"Mommy and I got into a fight and I yelled at her," Parker replied before he took a bite out of his sandwich. "She yelled back and then we went off the road."

"Ah . . . " Booth started as he glanced over at his son. He didn't look all that upset and was interested in his food than the adults around him. "Parker you eat, while I talk to Bones . . . "

"Otay, Daddy," Parker replied before taking a large bite out of Spongebob's head. "You do that."

Booth took a deep breath, before getting to his feet and ushering Bones out of the kitchen into the small hallway off the front door. "Ah . . . " Booth started only to shoot a glance back at Parker. He didn't know what to say.

"Parker's not realizing the effect of the accident just yet," Bones said softly, while moving toward Booth's side. "In his mind, probably the yelling caused Rebecca to go off the road."

"But . . . " Booth started only to have her cut him off with a hand on his chest. He simply stared at it. Bones wasn't one to go out of her way to physically touch anyone, and her she was, touching him. He knew that in the past, he had forced her to touch him, but this was on her own accord. "I..."

"Booth, the answers will come in due time," she said softly. "You and I both know that you can't rush this. You could traumatize him more."

"He's not traumatized," Booth pointed out. "I had expected him to be more upset or wanting his mom. Not this . . . "

"Some children will put it out of their mind for it was too traumatic for them to handle." Bones nodded toward the kitchen. "Maybe that is what Parker has done."

"I'd rather have him bailing tears than this," Booth let out a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just hate being left out in the dark."

Bones shot him a small smile. "That's human nature, Booth." She moved closer to him. "We tend to want to know what's all going on, and hate the idea that we don't have a say in what's going on."

"Awe, I get a Psych lesson," he smirked as he gazed down at her. "So what else do I need to know, Dr. Bones?"

"Dr. Bones!" Parker called out from the kitchen, causing them both to turn to see Parker holding up a bloody hand. "I'm leaking . . . " He shot them a look before his brown eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he simply fainted.

"Parker . . . " both adults cried out to him, as his knees fell out from under him and the boy slumped to the floor. Both quickly dropped down next to the young boy's side.

"How is he bleeding?" Booth asked, as he gazed down at his son. He looked so young at the moment, not moving at all, just lying there almost dead. "I thought they checked him out at the scene for any internal injuries."

"Booth breathe," Bones replied, as she began to rip open Parker's Dino Shirt. "Sorry, baby, but we'll get you a new one." She then began to run her hands along his chest, feeling for any broken bones or signs of internal bleeding. "Got it . . . " She glanced up at Booth. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"What's wrong?" Booth demanded, as she struggled to get to her feet and headed for a phone. "Bones?" She didn't reply, as she grabbed the phone. "Temperance!" At her real name coming out from his lips, she gazed up from the phone clutched in his hands. "What's wrong with my son?"

Bones didn't speak, as she gazed down at Father and Son. They both looked so much alike. Anyone could see how much Booth really cared for his son. "Ah . . . " she started only to turn her back to him as the tears started to fall.

"Bones," Booth said softly, as he left his son's side and came up to her. "What is it?" Bones continued to look at the phone until he simply reached out and took it from her shaking hands. He then reached out and tilted her head back. "Tempe?"

She broke into tears and moved closer to him. He could feel her shaking as she tried to keep the tears back. "He's . . . " she started only to break out into tears.

"He's dying," Booth finished for her. He slid an arm around her the back of her neck, and held her close, as he gazed down at his son. He felt his world almost come crashing down on him. "What . . . am . . . I?" He then slumped back as he too fainted.

"Booth!" Bones cried out, as she grabbed for him, but his bigger size and weight, simply took her down with him. She landed hard on his stomach, and she quickly snatched up the phone. "This isn't my day."

* * *

**Tbc**

**Hate it...Love it**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A new chapter . . . yeah . . . this was is mostly Booth and Bones. They needed another chapter together, don't ya think?**_

Booth woke up to find himself still on the floor. He didn't remember exactly how he got there, but here he was anyway on the floor. The back of his head hurt like he had fallen backwards. He let out a sigh, that's probably what he did and Bones being so small, couldn't hold him up or catch him by herself.

His eyes drifted around the empty room. There wasn't any sign of Bones or Parker even. He started to get to into a sitting position only to groan out in pain, as a wave of lighting went through his spine. "Ow . . . " he muttered as he fell back onto his elbows. That fall had done a lot more damage to himself that he had thought.

"Booth?" a soft voice called out from behind him and before he even could sense her, by sight, smell or touch, she was hunched down behind him. "You need to relax."

"Bones . . . " he said softly taking her in. She looked amazing with no make-up and her tear-stained face. Her hair was tussled like she had run her hands through it one too many times. "What's wrong?"

Bones' face softened as she gazed down at him. "Um, a lot of things . . . "

"Bones . . . " he whispered to her, as he reached out a hand and caught her wrist. "What happened?" His eyes drifted over to the spot where Parker had fallen. "Where's Parker?"

"Booth," she said, catching onto his shoulder and keeping him from moving anymore. "Parker is fine . . . "

"But . . . " he threw out, knowing for sure that there was a but behind there somewhere. "Come on Temperance, you can tell me. I'm a grown boy."

"It's Rebecca," she said softly, causing his heart to drop. He knew how much Bones didn't like her, but he could see the pain etched on her face. "She . . . "

"Bones . . . " he said softly, as he softly ran a hand up along her arm to the back of her neck. He gently pulled her close to him, noting right away she didn't resist him at all. She curled up into his chest and he felt the tears start to fall. "Honey, it's going to be okay."

"No . . . Booth . . . it's not," she replied with a sniffle. "While you were out . . . " She dropped her eyes not wanting to look into his.

"Something really bad happened . . . " he finished for her. From the look in her eyes, he guessed right. He let out a sigh, as he ran a hand along her arm. "Come on, Bones, tell me what happened?"

"Rebecca crashed," she whispered as she gazed at his hand. She didn't want to meet his face or his eyes at the moment. "While they were trying to keep her alive, she died three times on the table." She sniffled and tried to blink back the tears, only to have a few slip by. "She's on a respirator now, but they don't know if she has any brain damage or not for being gone so long."

Booth bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn't liked Rebecca for all that she had done to him, but never in his living life, would he want her to die. It would be hard to explain it to Parker and that was just a lot of work. "How long?" he asked, regretting the truth.

"A few minutes each time," she said softly. She raised up her head and he saw the tears on the edge of her eye lashes. "They . . . don't know."

"Shh," Booth whispered, as he caught her by the arm and pulled her close to him. "You did all that you could, Bones."

"I sent Angela and Zach with Parker," she whispered to him. He saw how badly she was affected by this. "Jack had something to do, so he couldn't go."

"It's okay, Bones . . . " he brushed a kiss along her forehead. "You did great." In all of his lifetime he hadn't seen anyone so emotionally involved with someone close to him and his son. All his girlfriends in the past had just been that, a girlfriend. It took a very long time before Booth would even think to introduce them to his son. "I'm sorry I fainted on you."

She sniffled as she gazed into his eyes. There was extreme hurt there along with some confusion. He was lost not knowing what was going on around him. He was one of those guys who liked to be in charge, to know where the attack was coming from before hand. A good person to be around when the darkness started to settle in your life. "It's okay," she whispered softly, as she ran a hand up to his head and began a quick check for any damages caused by him hitting the floor. "I don't think that there'll be any damage."

"You all right?" he asked, causing her gaze to fly to him. "I think I remember you trying to keep me up." He rubbed her arms. "That's a lot on you."

She simply shrugged. "I do fine . . . " she said as she moved back away from him. "Are you hungry?"

His eyes narrowed at her question and he watched her slowly get to her feet. She had a nice bruise forming on the back of her neck, probably caused by him, when he pulled her down. "Bones . . . " he said softly, and she quickly turned her head around to face him. He saw the pain flicker in her eyes before she was able to catch herself. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head no, as she offered him a hand. "No, Booth, you didn't hurt me at all." He took her hand and before she could voice an objection, he pulled her back toward him. She landed in his lap and shot him a look. "Booth."

"Shh . . . " he whispered as his hands and fingers did the walking. He found a massive bruise on the back of her head along with the one on the back of her neck. "I really did hurt you when I fell."

"It's nothing . . . " she started only to have him put a finger to her lips to silence her. He quickly placed a hand over his and dropped it from her face. "You had no control over anything."

"I know. It's just that I don't like the fact that you got hurt."

A soft smile crossed her face. "I hate to tell you this, Agent Booth, but I've been hurt more times than you know of." A mix of emotions rushed through Booth's eyes before he leaned forward and lowered his head. Her heart almost stopped when she felt his lips on hers. Before any of them could move to extend the kiss, a shrill sound was heard in the background. Bones pushed Booth back as her head swung around. "That's the phone. I told them to call me with updates on Parker and Rebecca."

Booth simply watched her go. She was so out of her element here, and she knew it. She was trying her best to make do with everything, and he probably wasn't helping as best as he should be. Letting out a soft groan, he shuffled to his feet and headed into the kitchen to listen in.

He found her in the kitchen, pacing from one end to the other. Being that his kitchen wasn't very large to begin with, she didn't have very far to go. She was bitting her bottom lip as she listened to the person on the other end. She turned to pace again only to freeze when she saw him longing there on the door frame. Her face completely changed to one of complete sorrow before she caught herself. "Okay . . . I'll tell him," she said softly, before clicking the phone off. She let out a sigh, as she glanced up at him.

"Bones . . . " Booth called out to her, as she set the phone down on the counter. He could see that her hands were shaking and figured the news she had been given to pass along wasn't the best of news. "What's wrong?" He came up to her side and took up her hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Temperance, what happened?"

"Booth . . . it's . . . " she started before her eyes rolled toward the back of her head and she went limp.

"Bones!" Booth called out to her, as he barely caught her before she fell. "Bones!" He quickly laid her down, and began to check for any open wounds of any kind. The EMT had released her from the scene, but that could mean anything. Wetness drew his attention to a spot on her shirt and he quickly began to panic. He moved the shirt aside to reveal a wound, not that serious, but one in itself to make one light headed and in need of medical attention. He had seen a few of them in his life time.

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding, and slid down into a comfortable position next to Bones. This was so not how he expected his day would go, but it had some good parts to it. He only could wish that the good parts would outweigh the bad ones.

**Author's Note:**

I'm going to try to write more when I can. So far it's turned out good for an idea started in the middle of the night.

Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Quick Author's Note: I am so, so sorry. I've been super busy with my new job. You would think that training would come before the entire hard stuff was thrown at you, but no . . . it's just an on going thing, and I just got engaged last week . . . so life is just a wee bit confusing at the moment.**_

_**Awe . . . right . . . right . . . thanks to all who've read . . . and reviewed, and are waiting for the updates . . . they are coming . . . I hope, I promise . . . **_

_**Now the chapter . . . **_

Booth didn't really know what to do. When he was out in the field, on some random cause, he knew what to do, but when it came to his own son hurt he didn't know what to think. His eyes drifted to his dark-haired companion, lying in an almost fetal position not that far from him on the kitchen floor. His eyes then drifted up at the kitchen. Pictures of Rebecca and Parker caught his attention from their spot on the refrigerator. He bit down on his bottom lip. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to them.

"Don't think like that," a soft voice whispered causing him to smile softly before turning his gaze back to her. They had been partners too long for her to know what he was thinking. At time it was a blessing and both a curse. When he wanted so many times too farther the relationship with her, the thing with them being partners had always gotten in the way. "They'll be . . . "

"Okay?" he threw out, as he turned his full attention on her. "You don't know that. Now do you, Doctor."

"Ouch, Booth," Bones replied, as she rolled herself up into a sitting position. "You know that medical isn't my field."

"So then don't tell me that they'll be okay!" he snarled, only to realize a few seconds too late what he had just said. "Bones . . . I . . . " She simply smacked him hard across the face. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"Yes, you did," she replied in a tone that was as close to a yell before she struggled to her feet and headed out of the kitchen. "You need to get your stuff in order. Cause I hate to tell you this, Agent Booth, the real world isn't full of pink elephants and fluffy puppy dogs."

Booth chuckled only causing her to spin around to face him. "Awe come on, Bones, that's the first time you get a Pop Culture reference right once in a great blue moon," he started, only to have her spin around and storm out of the room. "And you just blow off at the smallest of the things." He heard a door slam in the back part of his apartment.

He was just about to head after her when a ringing phone caught his attention. He snagged it and didn't really pay all that attention to the caller id as he grumbled a greeting and then started down the hallway toward where Bones was. "Agent Booth," a soft voice called into the phone, causing him to stop a few inches from the door. "We have an update for you."

"Okay," he replied, not really wanting to hear this. "Hit me . . . "

"There is a faint chance that Rebecca might not make it through the night." He could hear papers and what not being shuffled in the background. Everyone else was going on their everyday lives like this wasn't anything. "She crashed again . . . the doctors would like it if you would come down and talk options with them."

_Options? What were they? To say good bye to the mother of his son . . . _Booth took a deep breath and looked up only to snap his head back hard against the wall when he noticed Bones standing in front of him. She had probably heard everything. "Yeah, I'll be in as soon as I can." He took a deep breath. "Thank you for keeping me informed." He then clicked the phone off and let it dropped to the floor.

"Booth?" Bones started, only to stop herself short. He looked so lost. She tucked back an offending strand of her hair, before she started to head past him. Maybe it was best for him if he had some alone time. She almost jumped when his hand snapped out and caught her arm. "Booth?" He didn't say anything while he slowly pulled her toward him, giving her no choice really but to be drawn into his lap and into his arms. He then curled his arms around her and simply held her, like she was a very large teddy bear, a security bear . . . that he wouldn't let go.

"She crashed again, Bones," he whispered, and she froze. She knew what that meant. He had to talk to them about the options. Her eyes slowly rose up from where they were resting on her hands to look up at him. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

She took a deep breath. "Booth, you'll live . . . " she said, as she reached out and touched the side of his face. It was wet from the tears he had cried. It was hard to see him break down that far to where he would cry. "You'll live for you, and for Parker. You're all that he has now."

"Temp . . . " he muttered, only to pull her close and bury his face into her hair. She knew that he didn't want to think about the future. A dark future without Rebecca there. Saying goodbye was always hard. Seeing somebody placed in the ground was hardest of all.

"I know . . . " she replied, not really knowing what else to say. She sniffled and allowed him to pull her closer. "I know . . . "

A knock on the wall caused them both to look up and slowly pull apart. Booth was the first to take in the female form at the end of the darkened hallway. "Angela?" he asked, not really thinking of anyone else that he knew of.

"Hey, guys," she said, as she slowly came toward them. Both saw compassion in her eyes, before they shot a glance at each other. "I thought I'd swing by to see how you guys were doing."

"We could be better, Ange . . . " Temperance started, as she shifted in her spot, and Booth slid his arms around her. "How you guys dealing?"

"Has anyone ever told you how much Zach hates hospitals?" Angela asked, as she came over and slowly sat down next to them.

"Ah, I forgot about that," Bones replied, as she rubbed an itchy spot on her nose. "But he should be okay . . . if you like keep him distracted a lot."

"Oh, now you tell me . . . " she grumbled, causing both Booth and Bones to smile in a very long time. "You should see all that them boys are doing. I think the nurses are about ready to ki . . . um."

"Angela," Booth said softly, causing her to jump. "It is okay." She slowly smiled. She had been worried about them.

Angela shot a glance over at the both of them. "Parker's been asking for the both of you. I don't know how long Jack can turn Zach into a mummy for his entertainment."

Booth let out a soft sigh, causing both to glance over at him. "I think I've been avoiding the hospital long enough." Bones placed a hand on his arm. "I'm ready now."

"And you won't be alone," both Bones and Angela said at the same time. "We'll be right there with you."

"I know . . . " he said softly. But this was sadly one of those things that he had to do on his own. "I just . . . "

"Need to do this on your own?" Bones replied softly, causing him to glance over at her. "Trust me Booth, you're not alone in this." She touched his arm before slowly getting to his feet. "You have friends whom you can lean on now when you need some support."

"I know . . . " he replied, as he glanced up at them. "Shall we?"

Both Angela and Bones slowly smiled. "Yes, we shall." They then took up his arm and helped him to his feet. "We might as well go rescue Zach from the evil glares of the nurses."

"Sounds like a great idea . . . " They then headed off to the hospital, to a future that would forever change everyone's lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Quick Author's Note:_**

_Sorry it took me so long to update. This story just isn't coming out as easy as I had hope. I recently had my own death in the family, so this one kinda hits home. Um, actually writing this chapter, I broke down into tears, but I did get it finished. I am working on the next chapter, as we speak, so hopefully it will be up in the next couple of days._

* * *

A trip to the hospital was almost routine for an FBI Agent. From anything from a scrap to getting hurt in the line of duty, there was a chance that there was a trip to the emergency room destined for them in their lives. For Booth he had been to the hospital more time than he could count, but for him this time it just didn't feel the same.

The moment he got out of the car, an eerie feeling hit the pit of his stomach, as he shot a glance up at the almost white building. He remembered rushing Rebecca in through the wide opening doors the day she was in labor with Parker of so many years ago. He could remember every time he had to take Parker in for every little childhood accident, from him falling off his bike and from him getting a split lip from getting into a small fit with the grade school bully.

As if sensing his peril, Brennan turned to face him and shot him a compassionate look as she came back toward his side. "You okay?" she asked him, as she slid an arm around his waist. He tried to shoot her a fake smile and knew that he blew it the moment that he tried it. She gave him a slight squeeze. "It's going to be okay. I don't know how, but it'll be okay somehow."

They slowly made their way into the hospital, where they were greeted by the sad looks from nurses and other medical staff. Angela led the way, allowing them to walk a bit farther back away from her. They were just about to round a corner in the corridor when the sound of sneakers caught their attention. "Daddy! Bones Lady!" Parker cried out, as he came rushing toward them. He flung his arms around them both.

"Parker!" they both replied, as Booth quickly picked up his son. "It's okay."

"Mommy's not waking up," Parker replied. "The doctor isn't telling me anything." The young boy had tears running down the length of his face. "She's not waking up."

"Parker…um…" Booth started only to be stopped as a doctor stepped into the hallway and motioned for him to come to his side. "Awe, I need for you to go with Bones and see that she gets the nice Nurse lady to check her out."

"She hurt?" Parker asked him, peering over at Bones. He then shot his father a look. "How comes she hurt?"

"Parker," Bones cut in, catching the boy's attention. "I got hurt a while back. It's okay. It's nothing big." He shot her an unsure look. "It's nothing to worry about." She then reached out to take him from Booth's arm. "Why don't you come with me while your Father takes care of some things?"

"Is Daddy gonna go see Mommy?" Parker asked, as he wrapped his arms around Bones's neck. "Can he wake her up?"

Tears started to form in the corner of Bones' eyes and she slowly turned her head away to hide them from Parker. "I'm not sure, Parker," she replied softly. She then hoisted him higher up on her hip before heading out to find a nurse to help look her over. "Why don't we find that nurse now?"

"Can we use Nurse Sara?" Parker asked, causing her to look down at him. "She's got a kangaroo shirt."

"You mean a kangaroo smock," Bones corrected him only to have him give her a questionable look. She ruffled the top of his hair. A movement she herself would not have done weeks ago. "It's a certain kind of shirt."

"Oooooh," he replied, as he shot her a look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bones chuckled softly, as she turned a corner and came to a stop when a small nurse dressed in a kangaroo smock stood in front of her. "I'm fine," she answered. She then shot the nurse in front of her a soft smile. "I take it that you're Nurse Sara." The nurse nodded. "I hear that you're the best." She nodded, as she indicated for her to follow her.

"So I take it that you are injured in some way, shape, or form," Nurse Sara said, as she patted an empty hospital bed. Bones slowly set Parker down on it. He shot her a smile as Bones sat down on her. "Agent Booth talked to me a little bit as well before he went to talk to Doctor Carl about…"

"Yes I am hurt," Bones cut her off. "I don't know how but I am."

"Want to show me where?" she said, turning toward Bones, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. Parker winced slightly at the sight of them and moved closer to Bones' side. Bones slowly showed her where she had been injured and the nurse took notes.

"Is she going to be okay?" Parker asked her slowly, glancing up at Bones. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. He had been here when the trouble had started with his mother. It was hard for a child to understand when a parent was sick. For them a parent should always be there for them no matter what. Always there to make the things in the night go away and to take away the pain.

"She should be okay," Nurse Sara replied, as she touched a spot on Bones' side only to have her wince in pain. "Or…"

"I'll be fine, Parker," Bones cut in, causing the nurse to shoot her a look which she shot one back at her. "I'm just a little bit sore, that's _all_."

Parker shot her a look before shaking his head. "Daddy wouldn't be all that happy if he lost you too, Lady Bones," he whispered, causing her to look down at him. "He likes you too much." He sniffled as he moved closer to her side. He cuddled up closer to her and laid his head on her. "I don't wanna see you die…" He sniffled. "…Like Mommy did." He then sniffled again as the tears started to flow.

At Parker's words, tears started to form in Bones' eyes and she rested her head on top of his. She then noticed Booth standing not far from them. She already knew what had happened by the look in his eyes. "I know…" she said softly, as she wrapped her arms around the crying child. "I know." She then held him as he started to cry, letting the tears just flow, tears that needed to come.

**TBC….**

_I know...it's sad, but I honestly didn't have it in mind for her to make it. But if any of ya'll have any good ideas for flowers kinds and colors, I'm open for any suggestions._


	10. Chapter 10

_I have to say that I highly __appreciate__ all the reviews I got with the suggestions. _

_You'll be surprised in a few more chapters on how that all turns out. I'm just in the mood to write, so I'll keep on writing this until this ends._

_I want to give a special thanks to: __Canadianagurl__….yellow roses are like one of my favorites._

_ CJAY03….that is amazing that you actually gave me a list. That just tickled me and made me smile. _

_And I thank you all for everything. Writing this has actually helped me through my pain and all that goes along with loosing someone.

* * *

_

Booth stood watching Temperance with his son. She looked almost looked natural with Parker. The sight alone made his stomach sink and do a flip-flop. He shook his head as he turned away. He couldn't deal withy any more motions right now. His mind was already scattered by all that had just crashed down upon him.

"Booth…" a voice called out, causing him to snap his head up to look directly in the face of Angela. She had a mix look on her face, one that read worry and compassion all at the same time. She reached out slowly and touched his arm, as if she didn't know how to dead with him at the moment.

"I'm okay," he lied, not really wanting to break down in front of Angela. "I just need to sit and think." He touched her arm the moment he saw a look of sadness rush across her face before she could easily cover it. "Ang, don't worry about me. I am a grown boy, I can handle this."

"Is she ok?" Angela asked, turning to look at Bones. She slid her arms around her waist, holding herself in a one person hug. "I don't think I've ever seen her hurt before. Not like this."

"I don't think any of us have," Booth said softly, running a hand through his hair. He then shot Bones and Parker one last look. "Ah, um, Ang, can you watch Bones and Parker for me for a little bit? There is something that I need to do and I don't want Parker to know about it."

"Yeah, sure," she replied as she started to move toward them. "Booth, you do know that they're going to have to know."

"I'll tell them in time, Angela," he began, as his eyes went straight up to the celing. "But for now, I just have to deal with the matter myself. If I can't deal with it, I have no idea, how I'm going to be able to help Parker deal with it."

"That is why you have these things called 'Friends'," she reminded him, as he turned and slowly walked away. "We tend to be there when you need us."

Bones shot a glance up the moment that Angela got close. "Hey…'she greeted her. Parker glanced up at Angela only to hid his face in Temperance's shirt. "Hey, Parker, it's okay. You know Angela."

"No…" Parker replied, moving closer to Bones. "She was there. She knew what happened. She lied."

"Shh…Parker," Bones replied, sliding an arm around the child, trying to give him some comfort. "She didn't lie."

"She told me that Mommy would be okay. That she would wake up!"

"Parker, I'm so sorry," Angela started, as she moved toward them. She reached out to touch his arm and he bolted away from them both. Bones shot her a look before quickly getting off the bed and rushing off after him. "Parker! Temp!"

"Parker!" Temperance called after him, as she dodged in and out of nurses and other hospital staff. She turned the corner after him only to slam into a very tall, very strong FBI agent. She bounced off of him and would have landed back on her haunches if he hadn't caught her. "Booth…?"

"Yeah," he replied as he gazed down at her. He quickly took in her tear stained face, the stress marks, and the sleep depravation that screamed from her eyes. He shot a glance over at his son hiding in the midst of a waiting room, trying to become a small object, as if he didn't want them to find him. "I take it that everything isn't okay."

"No…" Bones replied, as she moved a bit away from him. She didn't know how to act around him at the moment. She knew how stressful and painful it was to lose a parent. She had gone through all the trauma, all the stress, everything when she had lost her mother. She turned toward the doorway into the waiting room and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I don't know what all he knows, but he does know a lot." Her eyes drifted up to connect with his, the moment he stood behind her. He rested his arm above her on the doorframe.

"Bones I need to talk to you," he whispered to her, causing her to shiver. He reached out slowly and took a hold of her arm, drawing her to turn to face him. She shook her head slowly, as she turned to glance back at Parker. "Don't worry about him for the time being. I'm sure one of the other squints can keep an eye on him for a few minutes."

"Booth, I…" Bones started only to stop when she looked into his eyes. There on the edge of his beautiful eyes, were the starts of tears. Her heart caught and tightened. Her FBI Agent was to tears. She couldn't leave him alone in his time of need. What kind of partner would she be if she did that.

"Right now all I need for you is to listen," he said softly, taking her by the arm and directing her down the hall a little bit from the waiting room where Parker was. He motioned for her to go into an empty room and she turned to glance back at the waiting room to see the rest of her team at the door. Their looks alone told her the entire story. Some people called it the 'lost puppy' or the 'beloved pet got ran over' look. Whatever happened to Sparky had to be extreme for them all to look like that.

The moment she stepped inside the room, Booth let out a soft sigh, as she slowly sat down on the empty bed, taking time to draw her knees up against her chest. "I…." he began as he moved over to sit next to her on the bed. She noticed that the tears now were running down the side of his face, yet he didn't seem to care. "I don't know what to think or to do." He let out a sniffle, before burying his face into his hands. "I don't know how to break it to Parker."

"Break what?" Bones asked. Even though deep down she knew what he had to tell Parker. There was only a very rare chance that Rebecca would make it out of this alive.

Booth glanced up at her, wiping the tears from his face. "That Rebecca is dead."

"Mommy's gone?" a voice called from the two adults to glance at the door to see Parker standing there with tears rushing down his face. He then came rushing toward them, wedging himself between the two of them. "She can't be gone. She can't be." The two adults shot a look over him at each other, as he curled up against them both for support. "She can't be… She's…just…"

TBC

You're all like **_WHAT!_** No, there has to be more. Well there will be more next chapter, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

_I want to give out a huge and special thank you to everyone who has read and even reviewed this story. I'm really not one to sit there and count reviews and then write, because that's just cruel and unusual punishment. Nah, the little tidbits make me smile and bring a bit of joy to me…that I'm at least making some people's days a little brighter, or in this case a little sadder. Writing about death isn't as easy as I had hoped it would be, but it is turning out to be an amazing story._

_As I promised….another chapter….for all those who enjoy a good Parker story._

The room was eerily quiet except for the exception of the normal hospital sounds and Parker gently sobbing into Bones' shirt. She had no idea on what to say to him. She had counseled other victim's families before with their losses but this just wasn't the same. This was Parker, a little curly haired boy who'd sit next to her in the lap just to watch her tinker. The little boy who always brought a smile to his father's face no matter what kind of mood he was in.

Parker hiccupped, causing both Bones and Booth to shoot a glance down at him. He sniffled as he wiped the tears from his face on the sleeve of his shirt. "She's really gone?" he asked them, glancing up at the two of them, with huge eyes full of tears threatening to fall. "She can't be. If she's gone, where I am I supposed to go?"

"Parker, buddy, don't worry about that," Booth replied softly, as he slid an arm around his son and gently hauled him to his lap. "We'll get through this together." He touched his forehead to his sons'. "It will get better eventually. The pain will go away."

"But she's gone!" Parker said, as he pushed away from his father. "You act like she's gone."

"She's not gone, Parker," Bones said softly, causing both males to glance in her direction. "Though she may not be still with us here, she's always going to be here." She gently tapped him on the heart. "They will always love you."

"If Mommy loved me then why did she have to die?" Parker cried out. "It was my fault we hurt the car. It was my fault she got so upset. It's all my fault."

"Parker, is it not your fault!" Booth started only to have his own son, his own flesh and blood, take a swing at him. Both he and Bones moved catching his arms and holding them to his side. "Parker…stop it."

"I'm the reason why Mommy went for a drive!" Parker cried out. "I'm the reason." Tears rushed down the side of his face. "If it hadn't been for me, she'd never would have known."

"Known what?" both adults asked, glancing down at the crying child.

"About you and Bones!" Parker then ducked buried his head into his father's shirt. "She was mad cause you picked her over mommy." He sniffled as he shot Bones a look. "She's the reason why Mommy was so mad."

"You were coming back to see me that night, weren't you?" Booth asked, having to know if Rebecca had actually been on her way over to see him to confront him about Bones when the accident had happened. "To give me back my phone?" He shot Parker a harsh glare. "Why did you take my phone?"

"I took it so that you wouldn't call her!" Parker snapped, as he shot a harsher glare at Bones. "She's the real reason why Mommy isn't alive anymore."

"Parker!" Booth said softly, causing Bones to move away from them. He watched the hurt wash over her face. He knew that his son's words had hurt her deeply. "Parker, Bones is not the reason why your Mommy died."

"Then why did she die?" Parker snapped, causing Booth to stop in mid sentence. Bones halted at the door, not wanting to go, but knowing deep down that she had to. "Why did she have to die?"

Before Booth could even say a word to his son, Bones slipped out the doorway, taking a complete second to shut the door behind her. Once the door clicked, she let out a sigh and moved away from the door. She took a second to wipe the tears off her checks as she walked away from the room.

Angela watched her best friend walk away from the doorway with tears in her eyes. "Oh, that couldn't be a good thing," Jack muttered to her, as he came up to her side. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying herself. "Think they just told the kid about his mom?"

"What you think?" Angela replied as she sent him a look. Even though she cared very much for him, there was a lot that they had to go through between the two of them. She touched his arm before she turned to head down the hallway. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go talk to her for a little bit."

"Okay…" Jack said, as he watched her move away. If there was one thing about Temperance and Angela that he would ever understand, it would be the fact that they understood each other pretty well.

Angela found Bones staring out the window of the cross walk, watching the traffic and the people coming and going to and from their everyday lives. She could see the tears running down Bones' face in her reflection, as she turned and rubbed her arms. She knew that her best friend wasn't cold, but something had to have happened between everyone.

"So you want to talk about it?" Angela asked her, as she came up closer to her side. Bones shot her a look before turning to glance out the window. "Tempe?" At the sight of her best friend hurting, Angela moved closer and slid an arm around her shoulder. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"She killed Mommy…" a voice called out, causing them to slowly turn around to see Parker. He had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "That's what happened?" He then turned and took off running.

"Oh…." Angela said softly, as she took up a spot on the wall next to Temperance. "I see."

**_TBC_**

**_What can I say...I like to leave cliff-hangers... if anybody has any good ideas for the next chapter to come...I'm always open for ideas and suggestions._**


	12. Chapter 12

_And like I promised, there is more to come. I want to say thank for all who have read and replied to this story._

* * *

There was an eerie silence after the sound of Parker's outburst. Some of the nursing staff gave both Angela and Temperance harsh glares, as they kept on with their busy schedules. Angela returned their hateful glares before gently chuckling to herself, as she turned to face Temperance, only to have the soft smile on her face quickly vanish the moment she saw the tears in Temperance's eyes. "Awe, honey," she said, as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did," Temperance replied, sharing a look with Angela. "You wouldn't understand." She started to move past her friend, only to have her stop her. "Ang…."

"You need to take a minute and breath, hun," Angela replied, as she ushered Bones into an empty room and slowly closed the door behind her. It was true that she didn't know what all the things were, but she knew that deep down, Temperance felt something toward Parker. For the woman who never wanted kids, she had a soft spot for the little curly haired brat.

"I can't…" Bones started as she began to pace the room. "I take a second to even think of that, and I know that I'm the reason that she died."

"How so?" Angela asked, as she slid down onto the stool in front of her. "You didn't drive her off the road. So how is this, your fault?"

Temperance ran a hand through her hair, messing it up even more. "I don't know…" she began, as she moved to pick at some surgical gear that had been stored in the room. "I could have tried something else to help save her." She knocked over a stack of scrubs and quickly bent to pick them up. "I could have…"

"Tried to stop time…" Angela threw out to her, as she came up to her side and hunched down next to her. "I've been there honey. You guys were with me when I found out that he was dead. I would have done anything to get him back."

Temperance looked up at her friend at the moment she said that and realized that it happened to everyone after they loose a loved one. She would have made a pact with any one to get her mother back. To get back that lifestyle she knew before everything came crashing down around her. "I think we all go through that when we loose someone that we love, Ang…" She rubbed the end of her nose, to resist the urge to sniffle. "But that's not how life goes."

"Then why are you putting this all on you?" Angela asked her. "You were no the reason why Rebecca drove off the road. You weren't in the car; you weren't forcing her off the road, so it is not your fault." She shot a glance back at the door. "Don't even let what Parker is saying cloud your judgment. We've dealt with cases like this before. People want someone to blame for anything that they can't understand. To loose a parent is pretty high up there in that category."

"I know…" Temperance replied, letting out a soft sigh as she glanced in the direction of the door. "I just don't know what to say or even do."

"You can only do what you can, Bren…" Angela started as she slowly got to her feet. "I'd say give them time. Right now they both are having to go through with a huge loose. When they need company, they will find it." She reached out and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about Booth, he'll come around." She then headed for the door. "And you may want to look into some kind of stitches for that wound of yours."

"Stitches?" Temperance asked only to stop herself when she placed a hand on her side and pulled it away to find that she was bleeding again. "Ah, that might help."

"I'm gonna go find Jack and Zach…" Angela said softly. "Just hope that neither of them got kicked out of the hospital already for being rowdy guests."

"That would be bad." Temperance then watched as her friend slid out the door shutting it behind her. She then took a second to slowly get to her feet and let out a deep breath. Her mind was racing about a hundred miles a minute. She didn't know what to say or even how to react around Parker anymore. And with Booth, she had no clue. He was about as far out there as a boat in a raging storm. She swore softly, before slipping through the door herself. Angela had been right about one thing, she needed to have this wound looked at. She then took off to locate a doctor to help her out.

As to Angela's words, both Hodgins and Zach were in some major trouble with some of the nurses. They had been banished from wandering the hall to a small waiting room. Booth found them there working on a rather large jigsaw puzzle. "Having fun are we?" he asked them, as he pulled up a chair to the table they were working at.

"Loads," Hodgins replied, not really looking up to see who was talking. "Couldn't really think of anything else to do."

"Yeah, I really wouldn't want you squints to be bored," Booth muttered, causing the two of them to glance up at him. Zach looked like he had just kicked some poor kid's puppy dog. Booth shook his head before reaching out for some random puzzle pieces. "Cause the last time that happened, I found you guys constructing a bomb in your own lab."

"Hey, that was for an experiment," Hodgins pointed out. He then shot Booth a look. Booth looked tired and about ready to drop. "But hey man, are you doing okay?"

Booth shook his head no "No, not really." He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "I still can't wrap my mind about what all has happened." He then let out a soft sniffle. He then froze when he spotted Angela rushing into the room. "Angela, where's Bones?"

"She's um…." Angela started only to pause when she spotted Parker glancing in on them. "She's um…looking for Parker." Parker gave her a harsh glare before dashing off.

Booth let out a sigh. "You guys go find Parker, I'll go talk to Bones," he muttered, as he got to his feet and headed out the door.

Hodgins and Zach shot a glance up at Angela as she came up to their sides. "Shall we?" she asked them. They both nodded and followed her out the door to find Parker.

TBC

So what did ya'll think?


	13. Chapter 13

_I want to say thank you for everyone who has been reading my story. This chapter was a hard one to write. My muse kept slipping in and out on me. But I was able to somewhat make it through it. _

Bones soon found herself being subjected to yet another exam by an Emergency Room Nurse. She tried her best not to try to correct the nurse when she said or even did something wrong. She shivered, as the nurse went off to talk to the on-shift doctor, leaving her alone in the almost empty Emergency Room with her thoughts. 

Parker's words kept running through her head. She had seen the hurt look on Booth's face. Right now all she wanted was to go home. At home she understood most of everything that happened around her. She didn't miss slight cultural references and other things that made her seem strange to others.

"I just have one more question for you, Miss," the nurse said, causing Bones to glance over in her direction. "Why didn't you come to us about this earlier?"

"Cause at the time it was significant enough to be bothered with," Bones replied, not really feeling up to being social able at the moment. Her eyes drifted over to a crying child not that far from where she was. The girl had to be no more than six or seven years. She was trying to hide a few bruises and various cuts on her face. "There just are more important things to worry about than me at the moment."

"And if you bled to death?" the Doctor asked as he came up to their side. Bones glanced up at him with a tired look. "Ma'am, you need to get some sleep." He reached out and gently touched her arm. "You look like one of my nurses after they pulled multiple shifts."

Bones shrugged, while reaching for her jacket. She was suddenly cold all of a sudden. She wanted to go home, to curl up under her warm blankets. "What do I need to do?" she asked, glancing down at the red stain on her shirt.

"Relax," both the doctor and the nurse said at the same time, causing Bones to almost roll her eyes at it. "Rest. Don't try to put yourself under any extreme stress."

"That's easy for you guys to say," she muttered, as they slowly walked away from her talking about another patient. Bones then took her time, slipping on her jacket. She winced when she pulled against her stitches. "Ow…" She tensed when she felt a hand on her back a second before hands went to help

her slid her jacket on more. She slowly turned her head, half expecting Angela or even Zach, but her heart froze when she saw who it was. "Booth…"

"Hey," he whispered to her, as he sat down next to her on the hospital bed. "I wanted to talk to you about some things." He watched as Bones quickly turned her eyes away, giving the impression that she was interested about something else. He chuckled softly, as he reached out and gently touched the side of her face, causing her to glance back at him. "Yeah, you can try that, but I'm not going to fall for it."

"What?" she asked, as she shifted in her spot. "I…"

"I know that your feelings are hurt…" he whispered to her, as he moved closer. He watched as her eyes grew wide for a split second before they returned back to their normal size. "And I am sorry for how both Parker and I have acted in the last couple of hours."

Bones shrugged not really knowing what to say. "I just…"

"I know…" he muttered before he slid an arm around her shoulder. He automatically noticed when she tensed up on him. "But that's not what's bothering you."

"Booth, it's nothing." She shot him a look. "I just think that right now you should be putting your attention to matters that need you most."

"Like burying the mother of my son?" he asked, as he gazed deep into her eyes. "Or trying to convince my son that you're not the soul reason for her death."

"Pretty much." Bones glanced over at the young girl as the nurse began to look at her wounds. "I see now why you're so attached to him. You love him so much."

"Love does play a role in that," Booth muttered, as he reached out and traced the side of her face. "But I don't want you to think that Parker is right. That you're the sole one who's responsible for all of this."

"But what if I am?" She sniffled as she shot him a look. "What if I am the reason why Rebecca did what she did?"

"Then I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." He let out a soft sigh. "No matter what happens Bones, I don't want to lose you too."

"You already maybe have." She then touched his arm before getting to her feet. He watched her every movement. "But I think for now, I'm going to take heed on the doctor's orders." She slid her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "I think I'm going home. I'm not needed here."

"Bones…" he started only to have her shake her head no. He could see the tears forming at the edge of eye lashes. "It's going to be okay."

"I know," she whispered back, as she slowly turned toward the main doors. "It always is okay in the end. Right?" She then headed for the doors, not giving him a single glance back, not wanting him to see the tears rushing down her face.

Booth blinked back the tears and shook his head. His eyes drifted over to the little girl and he shot her a faint smile as he just sat there. At the moment he didn't know what to think. Part of him wanted to go rushing after Bones to comfort him, and the other part was telling him to go find and make amends with his son. He let out a sigh as he got to his feet and rubbed a sore spot on his neck. He chose to do the latter of the two, hoping that he could patch things up with Bones later. Shooting a glance at the doors she had just slipped out of, he let out a sigh as he turned and headed back to where he had last left the squints. Maybe by now they had found Parker.

_More to come. The funeral is coming up here shortly. _


	14. Chapter 14

_You guys are amazing. I really love this story. It's coming out great. I thank everyone who's read it, reviewed, and wants more. _

It had started to rain the moment that Bones stepped outside. She stood there in the rain or a few minutes, letting the fresh water wash away her fresh tears. After about five minutes had passed before she took off, heading in the direction of home. She knew that she should tell the others that she was leaving, but figured that Booth would tell them for her. She shivered as she pulled her jacket color higher and trudged on the way home.

Angela shot a glance up the moment that Booth walked through the doorway. From the look on his face alone, she could tell that there was something upsetting him. Her eyes drifted past him and she landed on empty space. She slowly rose to her feet, leaving Hodgins and Zach to watch Parker for a moment. She made her way over to Booth's side, stopping him with a hand to the chest. "Booth?" she started causing him to glance down at her. "Where's Temp?"

"Home?" he threw out, stopping in his tracks. For a moment he looked lost, like he didn't know what to do or even say. "I don't really know where she went, she just left."

"What do you mean she just left?" Angela said only to realize her tone was a bit higher than she intended. She turned her back toward the others. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," Booth said, as he made a move to brush past her, only to be stopped by a hand to the chest. He shot a glance down at the manicured fingernails and the multiple rings before shooting Angela an arched look. "When I say it's nothing, I mean that it's nothing."

"And the world is spinning up and down today," Angela started causing Booth to stop and glance at her. "When it comes to things about Bones, you lie just as badly as she does when it comes to stuff about you." She moved closer to him and glanced up at him. "You want to tell me now what all happened between the two of you."

"Not really," Booth replied. He shot a glance over at Parker. "Right now, I need to talk to my son."

"Okay…" She then watched as he moved away from her and toward his son. Angela watched as Parker's face lit up and then fell when he saw that the look on his father's face. 

Parker shot a glance down at his shoes. "Hey, Daddy," he whispered to him, as he glanced up at him. "Are you okay?" He then frowned. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Booth let out a sigh, as he reached for his son's hand. "Parker, we need to talk," he said softly. "Come on buddy." His son took up his hand and followed him away from the squints.

"So where's Brennan?" Hodgins asked Angela as he came up to her side. 

"She went home apparently," Angela replied as she turned her back on the father and the son. She would deal with them later. Right now she had her best friend to worry about. "I think I'm going to give her a call."

Hodgins and Zach watched as she left them, digging in her numerous pockets to find her cell phone. "You think she's going to be okay?" Zach asked his companion, turning to face him. 

"Angela will be fine, Zach…" Hodgins began as he moved past him only to stop short and shoot a glance over at his friend. "But you're not talking about her are you?" Zach shook his head no. Hodgins let out a sigh as he moved closer to him, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to tell you, Zach. Brennan is a person who doesn't lean on anybody for help. She'd rather dig the bullet out of herself before asking for help."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zach replied.

"You and me both." Hodgins then watched as Parker broke into tears as his father ushered him to a chair. "How about we go find them something to drink? Give them some alone time." Zach nodded and they took off to do just that.

Booth watched as the squints scattered. He knew that Angela had begun to worry about Bones and probably was on the phone with her. As for where the other two went, he didn't want to even think about what trouble they could get into. As long as they behaved, he was okay with them being here. His mind drifted back to when he had found them making a bomb of their own in the lab. With them he never really trusted them to be alone very often.

"Daddy," Parker called out catching Booth's attention. "Did she go away?" Booth let out a small sigh before sitting down next to his son. "Is she gone for good?" Booth knew right away that Parker was not talking about his mother but rather Bones.

"Parker we need to talk," he said softly causing his son to glance up at him. "I know right now you hate Bones with a passion, but she is not the reason why your mother is dead."

"She is _**too**_!" Parker snapped, causing his father to shoot him an arched look. "If it wasn't for her, you and Mommy would still be together. Mommy would still be alive." Parker let out a small sniffle before rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "She ruined everything."

"How?" Booth asked. "How did Bones make your Mother and I split? Hmm…you do remember that I didn't meet Bones until long after your Mom and I went our own ways."

"Yeah, but she made it so that you guys couldn't even be together anymore."

Booth chuckled and Parker shot him a dark hated look. "Hate to tell you, Slugger, but your Mom and I would never have gotten back together." He moved closer so that he could look Parker straight in the eye. "She and I had decided long ago that it was better if we both went our separate ways. We both wanted each other happy. Staying together would not have been good on either of us."

"But…" Parker started as the tears started to race down her face. "She didn't like her."

"That I know," Booth replied as he reached out and wiped away the tears off his son's face. "I really don't think your Mommy liked Bones very much. You don't really know the right reason why."

"What is that?"

"Your Mommy was put in her place by Bones not that long ago." Booth couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Rebecca and Bones going at it. Bones had gotten feed up with how Rebecca had been treating Booth, using Parker to her advantage. It had been the day; Booth had left Parker with Bones to watch while he worked on a serious case. By the time he gotten over to pick up Parker, all hell had broken lose between the both of them.

"Mommy didn't like her cause she stole you away." Parker sat back, crossing his arms over chest. He didn't want to believe his daddy's words. He knew how his mommy felt. His daddy didn't care about her anymore.

"Oh really?" Booth chuckled. "I hate to tell you this, Parker, but that is not true." He remembered his long talks with Rebecca about Bones and about the future even. She had been happy that he had expressed interest in someone after the situation with Tessa. She had even begun talking about giving him more time with Parker. Then this had happened. Now he had Parker. It wasn't the way he wanted it to be. No one wanted this to happen.

"So Mommy didn't die cause of Bones?" Parker asked, rubbing his eyes and glancing up at his father. "Mommy died cause of Mommy."

"Yeah," Booth replied as he pulled his son into his lap. "Buddy, what happened was an accident. I know that it's going to take us all a long time to make things better. You just have to remember that she's not really gone."

"But she's dead…"

"True, but she'll always be here." He touched his son's heart. "And she will always love you."

"BOOTH!" a cry came out, causing him to glance up to see Angela running at him with tears in her eyes. She nearly collided with Hodgins and Zach almost spilling the drinks that they were holding. "Booth…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he slowly got to his feet. Parker shot the grown-ups a curious look as he stood up on the chair that his daddy had just gotten out of. "Angela?"

"It's…" Angela started before she broke into tears. "She's…."

"Angela?" everybody said at the same time. Booth was already in motion grabbing for his phone and making the phone call. The phone went straight to voice mail. "No..." He shot Angela a look to see that she had her face buried in Hodgins' shirt. "This is not happening." He shot Parker a look. "I'll be back buddy." Then he was off, to find out the truth. 

_**What? That….yeah, I know I am the Queen of all Cliff-hangers. But as at the time, I am having fun. I promise you'll get an amazing ending in the end.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_As I said before, I am really good at Cliffhangers. I like to intrigue people to want to come back to see what's going to happen next. You're all thinking…WHAT! No! There has to be more. Then you get to thinking what could have happened. Did Bones cross the street without looking and get smacked by a Semi? Did she have some other physical injury that no one else knew about? Or did she simply just drive herself off the road? These are questions you were thinking, I know you were, but alas I am the only one who knows what really happened. And yes I do know that I'm pure Evil, as some people have pointed out. –Evil Chuckle—without further ado… I give you Chapter Fifteen._

The world as Booth knew it was slowly starting to fade away as he stepped out of the main doors of the hospital into the freezing cold rain. He shivered as he raised up the color of his coat against the cold wind. He shot a family rushing inside past him a sympathetic look before he took off, he had his own family to think about now. 

It didn't take him very long to get to Bone's apartment. He found the door unlocked and simply slipped inside without even a second thought. A quick flick of his hand on the switch, flooded the room with light. He swore softly as he saw the mess in front of him. Even when she was sick, Bones would never let it get this bad. He moved past wet and damp clothes lying here and there on the floor. He tilted his head to one side listening for any sound of her, hearing nothing, he moved deeper into the apartment.

A hiss caught his attention and he turned it to see Bone's only pet. A cat she had since he knew her. It rose up its back and hissed at him. He shook his head as he moved past the hissing feline. "Bones," he called out. "You here?" He glanced around the somewhat darkened apartment. "Bones?"

Feeling an uneasy feeling in his stomach, Bones quickly moved toward the back of the apartment where her bedroom was. It was then that he heard it. At first he had thought it had been the rain, but now hearing it inside the apartment, he knew that it wasn't rain, or he hoped that it wasn't raining inside the apartment. He made his way through her bedroom noting right away the scattered mess in there as well. He stopped for a split second at the door of her bathroom. The door was partially open, allowing the steam to escape through the opening. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door before he pushed it open. "Bones?"

The sight before him froze him in his spot. In all of his years of doing what he did best, he had never come across anything like this. There she was curled up in barely anything on the shower floor, just letting the water fall. He watched as it swirled near the drain, mixing in with the water red that was there. "Bones?"

At the sound of his voice, she slowly raised up her hand to glance over at him. She winced at the light behind him and he quickly shut the door, flooding the room into almost complete darkness. His eyes drifted over to his watch to see that it was a little after ten o'clock. He bit down on his bottom lip before moving closer. "Boooooth," she whispered, as a shiver racked through her entire body, shaking her from head to toe.

"Easy," he mouthed, as he moved closer to her side. He reached out and gently touched her arm only to find her skin freezing to the touch. "Oh, Temperance." He quickly pulled her close and she instantly went into his arms, burying her face into his shirt. He could feel her tears as they began to soak his already damp shirt. "What did you do?"

She shook her head, burying her face more and more into his shirt. She didn't want him here. He should be at the hospital with his son, not here with her. She bit back the urge to cry more. To cry meant that she was weak, meant that she was in pain. She didn't want him to even think of her for the time being. His priorities had to be Parker.

"It's nothing," she whispered, pushing back away from him. She wiped off the tears that were still stuck to her lashes with the back of her hand. "It's nothing." She sniffled and turned her attention to the water as it circled before it ran down the drain. If only life was that easy to take care of. Just let it wash away, not caring about anybody for the time being. Just being free.

"No, it's something," he whispered back at her, reaching out to grab her arm gently to draw her attention back at him. "Bones?"

"Just leave me alone," she stuttered as she slowly moved away from him, only to stop short when he softly tightened his grip on her arm. She turned to glance at him. "Booth, please."

"Please what, Temp?" he asked, causing her to glance back at him the moment that he said her first name. He rarely if ever used it. She blinked back the tears that were starting to form on the edges of her eyes. "Please, Bones, tell me what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered to him. "You don't belong here."

Her words cut deep. Booth moved back a bit, not really knowing what to say. He had thought that she had been on his side through this all, but apparently she hadn't been. He knew that this had to be stressful for her as well as everybody else. She had gone through this when she had lost her own mother. He then shot her a look. "Okay, Doctor Brennan, where do I belong then?"

She bit back a sniffle. "I don't know." She glanced at him. "At times I feel that your place is with Rebecca and Parker." She sniffled again. "And then the other times, I feel…."

"You feel what, Bones?" Booth was so confused at how he was feeling even. She had to be feeling about just as lost as he was, or even a bit more. She shook her head no. "Lost? Confused? Hurt?" She shook her head no again. "Bones, I need for you to tell me what to do."

"I want you to go," she whispered, as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "You need to be with your son, not here with me."

"No…" Booth replied back to her, as he grabbed onto her arm. "I'm not leaving."

Tears began to run down her face again. "Booth…please."

He shook his head, cutting her off by placing a finger on her quivering lips. "I said no." He moved so that he was sitting next to her. "I'm just about as confused as you are, Bones." He rested his head back on the wet tiles behind him. The coolness of the tiles, helped kill off the headache that was starting to form. "I'm not going to lose you too."

"You're never going to lose me," she whispered back. "I will always be your friend, Booth."

"But what if I don't you as a friend anymore?" He watched as her eyes got bigger. "I want something better than friendship." He took a slow breath and let it out. "I want you, Bones." She then flung 

herself at him, burying her face into his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed her on her forehead. It felt right to be holding her in his arms. Because right at this moment he felt at peace, he didn't have to worry about making up the funeral plans for Rebecca or even the plans for Parker. Right now all he could think about was himself and Bones. 

_This is more of an Ah...chapter. She is hurt, but as of the moment, that will come out later, maybe the next chapter even. _

_Thanks for everything._


	16. Chapter 16

_I am extremely sorry for the delay. My one and only computer is on the fritz at the moment as is my muse who is out on vacation. If ya find her, please send her back in my direction. I thank ya'll who've read this so far and waited very patiently for the update._

Booth had no recolection of how long he actually was sitting there, listening to the water drip from the facet or hear the softing sobs from Bones that shook her entire body. He tried to rack his mind on how she could be possibly bleeding. They had done tests and exams on her at the hospital, and they would never let her leave there unless she was okay to leave.

Her sobs soon began to fade, causing him to shoot a glance down at her. Her make-up had all worn off leaving her with a face not many had seen before in a long time. She looked tired and in need of a huge caffenine rush. He could feel his own body screaming at him to get some sleep, even if it was but a few mere hours, that would be better than nothing.

"How did you know?" she whispered, causing him to glance down at her. She reached out a shakey hand and brushed back a loose strand of her hair out of her eyes. "How did you know?"

It took a few seconds for her words to register in his mind. "Angela," he whispered back to her, as he took up the now soaked cell phone. He could only hope that it had been turned off before it had taken it's nice long soak in the water. "She I think tried to call you or something."

"She called…" Temperance began as she slowly glanced around. It was only then that Booth noticed that with all the running water, her entire outfit was like a second skin on her. "I think or I called her." She sniffled and shot a glance at him, forcing him to look at her face and nothing else. "I think I said something like good-bye…"

"The Ultimate Good-Bye?" Booth asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but needing to know it anyways. "Bones?"

"No…not that Good Bye," she whispered softly as she lifted up her eyes to connect with his. "But one close enough to it." He then knew of her plans. She had planned to flee, to head off into some dark, damp jungle to do what she did for months without any contact from the world that she knew. "Just…"



"Slip away…?" Bones shot out at her, causing her to shoot him a hatred look. "Hey, tell me if what I am saying is wrong?" She actually rolled her eyes and glanced away from him. "You can't, can you?"

"So what if I was?" she threw back. "It's not like it would change anything."

He let out a chuckle which caused her to scoff gently. "I'm sorry, Bones, but were you not in that pretty little head of yours not but a few minutes ago?" He moved closer to her, as close as he could, in their current positions, and took up her hands, forcing her to squirm against him. "Did you not here a word I said?"

"Let me go, Booth," she whispered to him, as she tugged at her hands. "Please."

"Temperance, please tell me what really is bugging you. Then I will let you go. I will let you leave if that is what you wish."

"Seeley, please…" The moment those words slipped out of her mouth, his eyes snapped up from where they were resting on where his were holding hers to look deep into her eyes. "I…"

"You what?" Booth started but was cut short when she flung herself the last few inches into his lap. He was taken back by shock and some other emotion that his brain couldn't register at the time as her lips clamped down on his. She wrapped her shakey arms around his neck to keep her balance, causing him to throw back a hand to support them both, to keep from falling backwards.

The moment the kiss broke off, she acted somewhat like a school child caught making out with her boyfriend by her parents. "I…should…"

"Stay right where you are," he finished for her, as he reached out and captured her face. "I'm not letting you go that easily, Temperance Brennan. I've grown kinda attactched to you after everything we've been through."



Tears broke, rushing down her face causing him to bit down on his bottom lip, trying to figure out what he said anything wrong. "I don't want to go," she whispered back, as she moved closer to him again. "I just don't want to put anymore stress on you with allthat you have to deal with."

That got a soft chuckle from him. "Sorry, Ma'am, but you and your squints are just one of those things that I worry about all the time." That got an elbow into his chest, as she moved into a better position, sliding her back flush with his chest. He took a deep breath as certain body parts rubbed against each other. His eyes drifted down to the remaining water rushing down the drain, the water that was stilll tainted red. "So Miss Bones Lady, you want to tell me why you have blood in your bath water?"

Temperance leaned her head back on his shoulder and shot a glance at the water. "I pulled my stitches…" she muttered. "I was just getting the shower ready when I called Angela to say good bye when I moved wrong and pulled my stitches."

"Can I give you a suggestion," he whispered to her, as he slid an arma round her waist, holding her. The shakes and shivers had finally stopped. When she didn't response, he threw it out there anyways. "Don't do that."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out on my own."

"Oh, you did, did you." That got another elbow to the chest. "Watch it! That's assualt on a Federal Agent, there Missy."

"Oh, really?" She turned to face him. A look of pure mischief in her eyes. "Cause I can say that you've broken a few of those laws yourself today."

"Have not…" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Name one."

"Breaking and entering…" She then scurried to her feet and was out of the bathroom before he could even blink. He could hear her laughing as she slid into the darkness that was her bedroom.

"That doesn't count, as one," he called out to her, as he quickly got to her feet and followed her into the bedroom. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, and he took a second to let himself get his bearings. He heard movement to his right and reached out, snagging wet skin before a body slammed against him, forcing him backwards.

Bones let out a gasp, as they fell backwards only to land on her bed. They bounced a couple of times and she then let out a girlish giggle. "Oops…" she whispered to him, as she moved to get off of him, only to find that she could not. "Booth?"

"Stay with me for a while," he whispered to her. "You're just like me. You need sleep just like I do. Even if it's a few hours. I don't think the Squints would mind taking care of Parker for me."

"Booth, I don't…"

"Shh…" he whispered to her, as he reached up and touched a finger to her lips, silencing her. "This is not one of those things you have to over think about. It's sleep, nothing more. Right now you and I are about ready to drop dead from exhaustion. A few hours will help us face the day that is to come."

She let out a soft breath before she nodded her head. "Okay." She knew that he was right. She then slid away from him and began to slide out of her wet clothing. Upon hearing movement behind her, she knew that he was doing the same thing. By the time she was turned around, he was already under one of her blankets. She moved slowly toward the bed, debating if this was the best idea of if sleeping on the couch was a better idea.

Before she could change her mind, he reached out and caught her hand, dragging her into the bed with him. He tucked the blanket around them both. He then slid an arm around her waist and she felt the world shift, as everything seemed to fit into some random place. Her eyes slowly lowered and her heart followed the rhythm of his as he slipped into a deep sleep. The moment before she slipped into the dark abyss herself, all she knew was at that moment, she felt completely safe for the time being.


	17. Chapter 17

_I want to quickly thanks all of those who have read my story so far. You guys really are amazing. If anyone of you would like to be my beta for the rest of this story, please let me know._

Booth was the first to wake up, her movement was the main and only reason why he even did wake up from his peaceful mind. The moment his mind started to slowly began to de-fog, he let out a soft groan, as a massive headache rushed through him. His first thoughts went to Parker. He knew at the time he should have taken his son straight to the hospital, but at that time he couldn't have handled going there himself. Now he had to plan Rebecca's funeral and make arraingments for Parker.

His sleeping companion moved causing his thoughts to come screaming back to reality. Here he was, sleeping curled up next to one of his most trusted friends. A woman who at times drove him up the wall and at other times made him smile for her lack of wordly knowledge. She muttered something in her sleep and turned, as if seeking warmth. Booth felt his arm slip over smooth skin as she shifted and turned to face him. She didn't make any more noise, but simply cuddle into him. He couldn't help but smile. Never in his entire life would he had thought Doctor Temperance Brennan as one to cuddle in her sleep.

The sound of his cell phone vibrating caught his attention. He shot a glance over her sleeping form and frowned. He could barely make out where her clothes had been thrown out on the floor, so he had little to no doubt he'd find his in the darkened room. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was a little before five am, which meant that they got about six hours of sleep in. That should be enough to help them face the day ahead of them.

His phone chirped telling him that it went to voice mail and then the room was completely quiet, with the expection of their breathing. Booth rubbed the bridge of his nose before shifting back to lay on his back. He was somewhat shocked when she rolled onto her side away from him, with her back facing him. Maybe she wasn't a true cuddler after all. He then laid there, glancing up at the celing trying to think of what he should do. He knew that he had to get back to the hospital. Take complete control over the well being of his son from the Squints then deal with the whole Rebecca thing.

As if sensing something was wrong, Bones moved colliding with his arm gently causing him to jerk slightly. "Easy," he whispered to her, causing her to snap her eyes open. Eyes a man could get lost in, for these were eyes full of compassion and the cloudiness of sleep. "It's still a bit early. Go back to sleep."

"You're not sleeping," she whispered back to him, as she moved up his body, so that she could curl up against his shoulder, resting her head there. Her fingers idly traced odd shapes on his chest. She then leaned back on his shoulder, glancing up at him. "Something is bothering you. Something big."

"Yeah," he replied, not wanting to lie to her anymore than he had to. "But it will be okay."

"You keep saying that." She closed her eyes and buried her face into the curve of his neck. "Like…"

"I need to…" he muttered to her. "Cause if I don't, I don't know how I am going to react to anything." He let out a deep sigh. "Cause right now my entire world is falling apart at the scenes."

"I know…" she whispered back to him. "But in the end it will get better. It has to."

"And if it doesn't?" he asked her, causing her to snap her eyes open. "I don't even want to think about that at the moment." He closed his eys and allowed himself to fall back into a light sleep. He could feel her watching him, but at that exact moment he didn't care. He had way too much on his plate to worry about hurting her feelings at the moment. He had rushed away from his responsibilities to see to her. Leaving his son in hands of those he trusted but who weren't family.

Time slipped away from the two of them, as they both slipped into a deep sleep. A knock on the door caused Booth to snap awake to find her in his arms again. A throat being cleared caused him to glance at the doorway to see Angela standing there. She shot him a compasionate look before motioning for him to follow her out of the door.

Booth took a few seconds to unwrap himself from around Bones, and carefully made it out of the bed, keeping extra sure not to wake her. She simply rolled over and went back to sleep, cuddling up in the pillows.

Angela shot a glance up at Booth as he exited Bone's bedroom and made his way down the hallway into the living room. She shot him a compasinoate look as he slumped down into the chair shooting a glance over at the crouch to see Parker sleeping soundly there. He reached out and caught Angela's arm, drawing her close to him. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

"It's okay," she whispered back, as she sat down on the arm of the chair. "So, we just wanted to see how things were going." She shot a glance over at Parker. "Plus he crashed about five hours ago. We figured a couch or a bed would be better than some stuck up waiting room chair."

"And I thank you," he said as his eyes drifted over to Parker. "I still have no idea what to do about him or anything." He let a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "I just don't know if I can handle this right now."

"Then it's a good thing that you're not entirely alone in this," Angela whispered to him. "You have more friends than anyone else that you know." She ran a hand along his arm. "We are here for you even if you don't want us to be."

"And I'm extremely grateful for it." The silence was then shattered when Parker sat up screaming.

More to come I promise.


	18. Chapter 18

Quick author's note..... I am so sorry for not updating this quicker. Real life took over my muse. Hope all you are well.

The sound of Parker screaming caused everyone to jump. To hear a child scream out in such terror was an unnerving thing. Booth was the first to move, rushing to his son's side, even before Angela even thought to move. Angela took a moment to step back and watched as Booth tried to comfort his son, through whatever he had become frightened of.

"Easy, bud," Booth whisper to his son, as he gently rocked him. He could feel Parker shaking, as he clutched the front of his shirt. He didn't have to look to see that his son was crying. "Easy."

"Momma's gone," Parker hiccupped. He glanced up at him with tear filled eyes. "Isn't she?"

The words caught in the back of Booth's throat. He didn't know what to say. How does one tell a child that their mother is no longer alive. He had training when it came to telling someone that a love one was gone, but he had no idea how to deal with telling his own son. "Ah…" he started not knowing what to say.

"Dad…" Parker started. He rubbed the tears from his eyes. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten Mommy angry she wouldn't have wrecked the car…and she…"

"Parker it is not your fault," Booth said softly. He knew that it would take time for himself to get used to the fact that she was gone. But to think that his son was the reason why she was gone, was something he didn't know if he could deal with. "It never was…"

"But…" Parker started only to stop himself. "It…" He lowered his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip not knowing what really to say. He hadn't meant to call Dr. Bones all those mean things, but Mommy had been upset about her and Daddy. He just had to lash out in some way, and she seemed to be the best person to snap at. "I didn't mean to say those mean things to…"

"I know," Booth said softly. He had seen trauma victims lash out at loved ones who had tried to help them. It was just a response they somewhat could not control. "And I'm sure…" A movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He slowly glanced over to see Bones standing behind Angela. Angela did not notice her at first. Bones simply took it all in and slowly backed away, leaving them to deal with the situation. It was then that Booth turned his attention back to his son. "That she understands."

"I told her I hated her," Parker replied. "I never said that to anyone before." He blinked back a few more tears. "Did I do wrong?"

Booth bit down on the inside of his check. That was a very loaded question. "Yes and no." He slid to a more comfortable position and pulled Parker down into his lap. "What do you think about it?"

Angela shot Booth and Parker a glance before moving back toward the bedroom. She stopped when she saw that Bones had moved. "Hon," she called out to her, causing Bones to turn her head slightly toward her. "You okay?"

Bones simply shrugged, as she bent down to pick up her shoes. "Couldn't be better," she replied softly. She then stared at her shoe. She was fighting the urge to put it on and go back to the lab, away from the trauma and to somewhere safe, or to simply throw it aside and curl back under the covers and to try to think that this was all a bad dream.

"And I know that is a big lie," Angela said as she came up and sat down next to her. Bones shot her a look, before moving to put her shoes on. Angela reached out and stopped her. Bones glanced at the hand on her arm, before arching a brow at her. "We have to talk Sweety. You can't keep running back to your lab when things of the world get too scary for you."

"At least this time it's my lab and not out of the country," Bones replied, as she shrugged off Angela's hand and got to her feet. She then dropped her hands to her side. "I don't know what to do, Angela. I'm completely lost when it comes to this. I don't know what to say or even do. I just am lost."

That got Angela to smile. "That is what life is all about, Temp." She reached out for her best friend's hand. "You and I both know that life is never easy. Look at the struggle Jack and I are going through. It's not easy loving anyone."

"I am not…"

That got Angela to chuckle. "You can say that but we both would know that you were lying." Angela moved closer and slid her arms around Temperance. "Honey, I know that it's not easy, but it will get better with time. Trust me on this."

"I know…" She shrugged her shoulders then. She turned and glanced at herself in the small mirror hanging on the wall. She looked tired. She tucked back a loose strand of her hair before turning to face Angela. Her friend looked hopeful. "I just don't know if I'm ready for that step."

That got Angela to give her a soft smile as she took a step forward and took up Bones' hands. "The first step to anything is admitting that you are ready to take a step." She then broke into a warm smile. "I'm so proud of you." She then pulled her into a hug. "You're becoming one of the normals."

That got a chuckle from the doorway causing them both to turn to see Booth. He shot them both a warm smile. "Hate to break it to you, Ang, but I don't think Temp will ever be in the 'normal' category like the rest of us." He then turned his attention onto Bones. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Angela gave Temperance's arm a squeeze. "I'll be right here." She then titled her head toward Booth. "Plus we know that you could hurt him if you wanted to. But go, I have to check in with the boys. They probably didn't get much sleep."

"Okay…" Bones replied before turning and following Booth out of the room. "What…" Booth shook his head no, before nodding toward the end of the hallway. Bones turned to see Parker standing there, looking very sad. "I…"

"Bones I'm sorry," Parker cried out as he came rushing forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to say…"

"Shh, honey," Bones whispered to him, as she ran a hand through his hair. "I know that you didn't mean it. It's okay." She felt a hand along her back and glanced up to see Booth. He slid an arm around her and she finally got the chance she had been waiting for, and simply broke down into tears. Booth held her as did Parker as she cried.


End file.
